List of Weapons in Fireteam Delta
This article contains full information on all of the weapons in Fireteam Delta, but it is still under construction and is liable to change. Human Weapons Assault Rifle MA5C Assault Rifle Used by most of the Marines because of its flexibility and reliability, the assault rifle is the default starting weapon for most maps. The accuracy of this weapon is high when fired in bursts, and is good at medium ranges (even higher at close). This is a very good 'all-round' weapon that can be effective in almost all situations if used correctly. *Automatic *Magazine size: 32 *Max. Ammo: 320 *Rate of fire: 10 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Medium *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid Battle Rifle BR-55HB SR Battle Rifle The Battle Rifle in this mod is inspired directly by the ones in Halo and Halo 3. It features a 3-round burst and is almost identical to its later counterparts apart from an increased ammo capacity. It is a similar weapon to the Assault Rifle, but its scope and accurate fire make it more suitable for longer ranges. It is rarer than the Assault Rifle and is used by some higher-ranking Marines and ODSTs. *Burst-fire *Magazine size: 36 *Max. Ammo: 144 *Rate of fire: 14 rounds/sec (3-round burst) *Accuracy: High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Mid/Long Flamethrower M/7057 The flamethrower is a portable defoliant weapon. Encountered in some of the later levels of the campaign, it is very effective against the flood. *Automatic *Canister size: 100 *Max. Ammo: 600 *Rate of fire: 20 units/sec *Accuracy: Poor *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Close Magnum M6H Pistol *Semi-Automatic *Magazine size: 12 *Max. Ammo: 72 *Rate of fire: 3 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Long Rocket Launcher M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *Semi-Automatic *Magazine size: 2 *Max. Ammo: 6 *Rate of fire: 1.4 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Mid/Long Shotgun M90B CAWS Shotgun *Semi-Automatic *Magazine size: 8 *Max. Ammo: 32 *Rate of fire: 1 round/sec *Accuracy: poor *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Close SMG M7 Caseless Sub Machine Gun The SMG has a high rate of fire, low accuracy and high stopping power. It can be compared to the MA5B assault rifle. *Automatic *Magazine size: 60 *Max. Ammo: 240 *Rate of fire: 20 round/sec *Accuracy: medium *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid Sniper Rifle SRS 99D AM Sniping Rifle *Semi-Automatic *Magazine size: 4 *Max. Ammo: 20 *Rate of fire: 2 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Very Long Spartan Laser Non-linear Galilean Rifle The spartan laser will be very similar to the Halo 3 weapon if implemented. It will be rare and hard to find on most campaign maps. *Charge fire *Charge used per shot: 20% *Rate of fire: N/A *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Long Warthog Gun M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (Vehicle Mounted) *Automatic *Unlimited Ammo *Rate of fire: 8-15 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Medium/High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Mid/Long Gauss Warthog Gun M68 Gauss Cannon (Vehicle mounted) The weapon has excellent armour penetrative capability, and is great against fast moving, heavily armoured vehicles, even at long ranges. It fires a slug of 25mm tungsten-alloy at super-sonic speeds, which appears to explode on impact. The projectile itself is lethal to single infantry units, killing most in one direct hit, but is unsuitable for large groups of enemies. *Semi-Automatic *Unlimited Ammo *Rate of fire: 1.4 rounds/sec *Accuracy: High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Long Rocket Warthog Gun M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher (Vehicle Mounted) Similar to the hand held version, the Rocket Warthog Gun fires relatively slow-moving rockets which are devastating to almost any kind of unit. This weapon is used on The Rocket warthog for situations which require heavier weapons. It is not suitable at very close ranges (due to the dead zone), or very long ranges (due to the amount of leading necessary, especially with moving targets). *Semi-Automatic *Unlimited Ammo *Rate of fire: 1 round/sec *Accuracy: Medium/Poor *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Mid Light Turret M247 General Purpose Machine Gun The light turret is similar to the stationary turret found in Halo 2. It is very similar to the warthog gun, the only noticeable change being a slower and more constant rate of fire. It is devastating to infantry, especially at close ranges. *Automatic *Unlimited Ammo *Rate of fire: 9.5 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Medium *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid Heavy Turret AIE-486H HMG Turret More similar to the stationary turret in Halo 3, the Heavy Turret resembles a detached Warthog Gun *Automatic *Unlimited Ammo *Rate of fire: 8-15 rounds/sec? *Accuracy: Medium *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Mid/Long Covenant Weapons Energy Sword Type-1 Energy Weapon *Magazine size: N/A *Max. Ammo: N/A *Rate of fire: N/A *Accuracy: N/A *Suitable ranges: Close Fuel Rod Cannon Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon *Semi-Automatic *Clip size: 5 *Max. Ammo: 25 *Rate of fire: 3 rods/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Long Hunter Fuel Rod Gun Type-2 Assault Cannon *Semi-Automatic (Charging) *Charge used per shot: N/A *Rate of fire: <1 rod/sec *Accuracy: High *Suitable ranges: Mid/Close-Mid/Long Needler Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Automatic *Magazine size: 30 *Max. Ammo: 120 *Rate of fire: 7.5 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Medium *Suitable ranges: Close-Medium *Homing Projectile Energy Needler Type-34 Guided Munitions Launcher *Automatic? *Magazine size: 20 *Max. Ammo: 100 *Rate of fire: 3-10 rounds/sec *Accuracy: Medium *Suitable ranges: Close-Medium *Homing Projectile Plasma Pistol Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *Semi-Automatic *Charge used per shot: 0.2% *Rate of fire: 7 bolts/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Close-Close/Mid *Charging Feature Brute Plasma Pistol Type-26 Directed Energy Pistol *Semi-Automatic *Charge used per shot: 0.5% *Rate of fire: 7 blots/sec *Accuracy: High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid *No Charging Feature Plasma Rifle Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle *Automatic *Charge used per shot: 0.2% *Rate of fire: 9-10.5 bolts/sec *Accuracy: Medium/High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid Brute Plasma Rifle Type-26 Directed Energy Rifle *Automatic *Charge used per shot: 0.3% *Rate of fire: 11 bolts/sec *Accuracy: Medium *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid Jackal Plasma Rifle Type-27 Directed Energy Rifle *Automatic *Charge used per shot: 0.5% *Rate of fire: 8 bolts/sec *Accuracy: High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Long Ghost Gun Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Weapon (Vehicle Mounted) *Automatic *Charge used per shot: N/A *Rate of fire: 12 bolts/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Long Banshee Gun Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Weapon (Vehicle Mounted) *Automatic *Charge used per shot: N/A *Rate of fire: 12 bolts/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Long Banshee Fuel Rod Gun Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Fuel Rod Cannon (Vehicle Mounted) *Semi-Automatic *Rounds used per shot: N/A *Rate of fire: 0.5 rods/sec *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Close-Long Wraith Mortar Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage Weapon Gun Turret Type-26 ASG Weapon Miscellaneous Weapons Sentinel Beam Type 20 Directed Energy Laser Weapon A laser used by the forerunner Sentinels to combat the flood, the Sentinel Beam fires a yellow/orange laser at a high rate of fire. Its ability to focus a beam of high-powered energy into one place very quickly makes this weapon very useful for taking down elites, jackals and other enemy units. It is a formidable weapon against even heavily armoured infantry units. However, it is most useful against the flood, destroying a healthy combat form almost instantly. It is not recommended for use against vehicles. *Automatic *Charge used per second: 10% *Rate of fire: Constant Beam *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Long Blue Sentinel Beam Type 21 Directed Energy Laser Weapon A rarer and more powerful form of the Sentinel Beam, The Blue Beam is the same as the standard beam is almost every other way. It differs from the standard beam by firing a bright blue laser instead of an orange one, using up battery power and overheating faster, having a gold-like tint to the casing and being used by the gold-coloured major sentinels. *Automatic *Charge used per second: 12% *Rate of fire: Constant Beam *Accuracy: Very High *Suitable ranges: Close-Mid/Long Scarab Gun (Easter Egg) The Scarab Gun is an Easter egg. It resembles the plasma rifle in looks and has the same features as the popular Halo 2 weapon. Your Face (Easter egg) Your Face can be easy or hard to find. He is placed in several locations throughout campaign levels. If you find him, you can use him to beat people up 'n' stuff.